Paradise of Light and Shadow
by wystery
Summary: Allen Walker's a pretty normal guy until he's not. But then again, was he ever normal to begin with? Tossed into a dangerous world and an even more dangerous situation, Allen must face mistaken identities, forgotten love, and the past he left behind, all while fighting a war for the spirit world throne. Fantasy AU.


Disclaimer: DGM and its characters belong to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Rainy days were when Allen Walker liked to think about how he went from the peaceful days he spent working towards a degree in music theory as a sophomore in college to the state of absolute chaos his life was in now.

The drastic difference between Allen's situations then and now were extreme to a near comical degree; on completely opposite ends of the spectrum; and Allen wondered on certain days when the rain poured so hard it was impossible to see an arm's length in front of you about how it all started.

There really wasn't one person or thing he could point his finger at as the initiator. He had always been a part of it; he just didn't know it back then. Besides, he wasn't the type to point fingers anyway.

It was a countless number of these rainy days later when Allen decided after much contemplation that it was the four words spoken by his best friend on the day he came here that sent the ball rolling, or at least removed the hindrance that had stopped the ball from moving in the first place.

"Allen, you're a spirit."

Let's backtrack a bit to get that line in context.

* * *

One afternoon, in Allen's humble abode (i.e. sucky dorm room):

"Fancy meeting you here, Al-pal~"

Allen's surprised expression upon seeing his best friend lounging about in his locked(?) room contorted into one of amused agitation.

"That should be my line, Lavi. Ever heard of 'calling in advance'? Or 'personal space'?"

The red-headed intruder currently sprawled across Allen's couch only grinned before saying, "What're those? I've only heard of 'surprises' and 'spontaneity'." He got up to grab Allen's bag and toss it on the table. "No need to hide your enthusiasm. I know you love it when I drop by and grace this hideous sofa with a dash of red sexiness."

An eye roll courtesy of Allen, "I'll get rid of it as soon as I can earn enough money to be able to buy things that cost more than twenty dollars." Allen paused before musing out loud, "I could sue, or at least obtain a restraining order, you know."

"Oh, I'm aware. But Al-babe, I'm also aware that you love me too much for any of that pish-posh." Lavi blew a kiss to Allen, who pretended to grab it, rip it to shreds, toss it to the ground, and crush it violently under the sole of his shoe. He only grinned at Lavi's resulting pout.

"I love that outlandish couch more than you, dear."

Lavi smirked lecherously before commenting, "Somehow, I'm more turned on than hurt when you say that. I think it's that radical Brit accent you got goin' on."

Allen only gave a half-hearted "you perv" before plopping himself down in the empty space next to Lavi. He was used to Lavi's cheesy come-ons and playboyish ways, which were surprisingly effective methods the red-headed college student used on a daily basis to make the ladies fall at his bidding. Allen knew Lavi was more than pick-up lines and a handsome face though, and they had been best friends since they were assigned as pen pals in high school. One could say that Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker were an unlikely duo, but in a strange way, Allen found that they clicked like no one he'd met before. There was something about Lavi that he could relate to, some unnamable factor about Lavi that Allen could see in himself. He guessed Lavi must have felt the same way, because they'd visit each other regularly for the next 5 years, though sometimes in Lavi's case, without warning; today being one such occasion.

"By the way, Lavi, how did you manage to break in? I could've sworn I locked the door before I left."

Allen was met with tousled red hair before a mirthful green eye met his own questioning silver. "Why, I thought you'd never ask. I just sat back and let my charm and charismatic ways take hold of the situation and voila! I'm in."

A look from Allen prompted Lavi to continue, "Well, there was a little more to it. You know the chick in the room next to yours? Mathilda?"

"You mean Miranda?"

"Yeah yeah, Maria. Chat her up while I'm waiting for you and it turns out she knows how to pick the dorm room locks! Then I just worked some of my chick-magnet magic, got her to let me in your room, and boom- your couch is now honored."

"With what, your butt germs? I'm strangely impressed with your sordid ways. You really live up to your "lady-killer" name."

Lavi ran a hand through his tousled mane and smirked dashingly. "I try. I'd only be too glad to show ya the ropes, cutes. I've got experience with both teams, if you're a batter for home."

Allen blushed surreptitiously as he crossed his arms and huffed. "Too much info, Lavi! Besides, I'm not interested in anyone, male or female, at the moment."

"I figured, judging by your prudish sense of style."

Allen's expression indicated that he had taken offense. "What part of what I'm wearing makes me prude?! I prefer to dress conservatively, but I think it's a very nice ensemble." He recrossed his arms indignantly for effect.

Poking Allen teasingly, Lavi said, "Well I dunno, what I'm wearing isn't that showy but yet the girls still flock to me."

Allen inspected Lavi's apparel, and found it to be only slightly more fashionable than his own outfit. The dark green shirt tastefully paired with white pants and a navy blue scarf had nothing on Allen's crisp dress pants and vest, which were a very attractive shade of brown. And the striped ribbon around his neck totally didn't make the whole ensemble look like he'd bought it off of a middle-aged English clerk from the '50s. Of course not.  
Complimenting Lavi's clothes was his usual bandanna, which gave him a fresh look, and his eyepatch, which gave him a strange vibe of mystery.

Lavi's eyepatch was still a spot of question for Allen. Allen had never asked Lavi directly about the covering over his left eye, and Lavi had never brought it up. Allen didn't mind though, as he had his own share of strange traits that Lavi didn't prod about either. He had figured that Lavi would tell him the story behind his hidden eye when he felt like it, and Allen would do the same with his arm and scar. And that was how it was.

Allen gave a small sigh before a dejected look entered his eyes. He looked down at his gloved hands. "I don't think it's just the clothes, Lavi. No one could love my freak show hair and arm."

Lavi gave Allen a berating look before flicking his forehead. "Allen, that's as far from true as false can get! You don't know the half of it…"

Lavi paused before standing up abruptly. "I almost forgot! I have just the thing to lift you from this funk!"

He the proceeded to whip out two bottles out of nowhere and returned to the couch. One was tossed to Allen, who popped the cap off and proceeded to sniff the bottle's contents. A citrusy scent greeted him, the cold of the bottle seeping into his fingers even through his gloves.

"Um, Lavi? Why does this drink have no label?"

"That's 'cause it's a home-brewed concoction created by yours truly. I made it just before I left so it's ice cold, baby!"

Allen looked at the anonymous drink in his hand dubiously. "Are you sure this is safe to drink? You didn't put anything funny in here?"

Lavi grinned before also popping the lid off of his drink. "It's virgin, just for you. Not a drop of alcohol, I swear it on my sexiness!" He sniffed the drink delicately. "Yup, it's good. Wait 'til you turn 21 next year, I'll have to make you one for _real_ men."

A look of doubt was still etched on Allen's face.

"Come ooonnnn! The only thing I added that's not in a regular pina colada is a special ingredient to Lavi-fy it. Trust me, it's amazing." Lavi raised his glass to a hardly-convinced Allen. "To our half-decade of awesomeness! Loved 'ya every minute of it, Al."

The corners of Allen's lips pulled up in an irrepressible smile. He'd nearly forgotten about the significance of today, having been caught up in conversation. "Cheers, Lavi. Fifteen to twenty was the most fun I've ever had. Thanks for everything, you red-headed bozo."

Lavi grinned before ruffling Allen's hair with a wink. "Dawww, too cute! Hang on, my friend, there's more to come."

"Here's to us!"

"Here's to us."

The clink of glasses and the sound of drinking ensued.

Half a chugged bottle later, Lavi wiped his mouth and sighed. "Man, you really made your whole dedication shpeal sound like a marriage toast!"

"I was going for a funeral eulogy, 'cause you're going to be the death of me," Allen corrected.

Lavi only chuckled, swishing his drink around in its bottle before setting the drink down and turning to face Allen straight on, this time devoid of any mirth. "Allen, there's something important I needed to tell you today... "

Allen vaguely noted the lack of Lavi's usual playful lilt and the strange look behind his piercing green stare. Setting his own drink on the small coffee table before them, Allen looked back at Lavi with concern. Gazes locking, silver and viridian searched each other for a good minute. Allen couldn't quite place Lavi's look- apprehension? Eagerness? It was hard enough to read Lavi regularly, let alone when exhaustion was making his vision swim. He was just so _tired_ and he could feel his body relaxing and his head getting heavier… Wait, what?

Feeling his eyelids slip to half-mast, Allen took a minute to try and process Lavi's words before he managed to force out in a sleep-laced voice: "I really want to hear what you're about to tell me... But if it's important... I want to wait 'til I'm a bit... awake-er... I mean more... less sleepy..."

Watching his friend's head bob perilously close to his chest, Lavi noticed his own consciousness slipping away and rubbed at his eye furiously, but it was to no avail: Lavi could feel the blanket of sleep quickly overtaking his ability to think straight. 'No... I gotta tell him... today is the deadline...tell him about... about what again?'

Deciding whatever he had to tell Allen could wait until he got a moment's shut-eye, Lavi leaned into the ugly couch they were sitting on and said, "Sure thing… how about we both take a real quick cat nap and I'll tell you when I wake up, yeah?"

Allen could barely keep himself upright long enough to nod his consent before slumping against the couch and passing out. The last thing Lavi thought before succumbing to sleep was, 'Crap, I forgot not to drink it...'

* * *

Lavi was rudely awakened by a throbbing pain in his head.

"Ow…"

Attempting to rub the sleep from his eye, Lavi blinked a couple times before his vision cleared enough for him to get his bearings. He smiled after seeing that Allen had fallen over from his sitting position and was currently using Lavi's stomach as a pillow. Patting the head of white hair fondly, Lavi looked around to try and find what had caused the nasty bump on the side of his head.

'Sleeping Allen, bed, table, mini fridge, panda, door…'

Whipping his head back towards the door, Lavi's eye widened as he caught sight of the one person who was quick enough to beat him up. Such speed was a feat in itself, as Lavi was affectionately (or not so affectionately) called "Usagi" by those who knew him for his ability to run like hell from any situation that looked even slightly dangerous faster than a rabbit. Unfortunately, Lavi had lots of practice thanks to his teacher and he found himself needing to speedily escape a situation too often for his liking.

Sitting up abruptly, Lavi scratched the back of his head nervously before saying, "Hey, Panda-Jiji…"

The look he was met with could only be described as "not amused". Bookman, also known as "Panda-Jiji" to that foolish apprentice of his, was of a very short stature, yet his mien was one of stolid neutrality. Dressed in an oriental outfit, Lavi was sure that the old man had quite a few deadly objects hidden on his seemingly harmless person.

'Gramps doesn't need anything more than his fist or his foot to inflict a good amount of pain though,' Lavi thought as he absentmindedly rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Suddenly remembering why his Gramps was here in the first place, Lavi blanched. "Oh shi-"

"Have you made the necessary preparations, Lavi?"

Lavi propped Allen up on the couch while saying, "Yup, one unconscious Allen Walker ready to go. I may have skipped the whole explanation though…"

An accusing look, "Not only that, but I find you passed out along with the boy after I explicitly told you to make sure you were ready upon my arrival."

"Sorry about that, Jiji… the stuff you gave me makes the user fall asleep for a while longer than I thought it would."

The "Panda" (so-called for the ever-present dark rings around his eyes) only sighed at the nth display of his apprentice's never-ending foolishness.

"Since you have failed to explain the situation to Walker by your deadline, you must inform him after we arrive. Now let us leave."

Grimacing, Lavi only nodded and picked up Allen's limp body. By the time he looked up, Bookman had already left the room and was a good ways down the hall. "Sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye, Allen…you won't be back for a while."

Lavi proceeded to follow after Bookman at a brisk pace. There was no turning back now.

* * *

The duo hadn't walked long before Bookman held up his hand, signaling for his apprentice to stop. The area was a dark alleyway in the heart of the city next to Allen's campus.

"I believe here will do, Lavi. Let's see if you can still remember how to use a rune properly." He handed Lavi a smooth stone with a symbol engraved on its surface. The symbol glowed with a faint white light as it rested in Lavi's palm.

Lavi took a deep breath before closing his eyes and muttering in a deep, guttural language. The symbol on the stone began to glow brighter as the air began to hum with energy, resonating with Lavi's chants. When Lavi opened up his eye, a circular space before him was rippling.

"Proceed with Walker before me, Lavi. You should arrive at a spot near our former residence."

Lavi nodded as he tightened his grip on the body in his arms. 'This would be so much easier if Allen were actually awake…' Steeling himself, he stepped through the rippling space. 'Welcome back, Allen.'

* * *

Allen felt the light shining brightly on the backs of his eyelids. 'Funny, I don't ever remember it being so bright in my dorm room, even in the morning.' He lie there for a few seconds more before remembering what happened before he took a nap. 'Why would I be napping in the middle of the day? Unless Lavi did have alcohol in that drink…"

Rubbing his eyes, Allen slowly sat up, smacking his lips. "Sanity in tact… clothes still on… no raging hangover headache… maybe Lavi's drink really was nonalcoholic."

As Allen looked around, the nerve processors connecting his retinas to his brain began to register and suddenly, he was more awake than he had ever been. Last time he checked, his dorm was not a patch of grass in the middle of a heavily wooded forest.

"Where the heck am I?" Allen began to panic as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Oh, hey, you're awake."

"Lavi?!" Allen whirled around to see the redhead in question grinning down at him. "Oh gosh, do you have any idea where we are?"

Settling down next to Allen, Lavi replied, "Actually, I have a pretty good idea. I'm real sorry for not explaining things before, Al-pal."

"What in the world do you mean, Lavi? Did you kidnap me? What's going on?" This was not supposed to be happening. He had a class at 9 and was sure the professor would not be happy with him if he was late yet again.

Clearing his throat, Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Allen, you're a spirit."

Allen stared at Lavi blankly for a good minute before his eyes rolled up and he promptly passed out again.

* * *

AN: So I've had this first chapter sitting around for a while and I finally got around to finishing it. It's my first time doing this! I wanted to try my own hand at writing fics, so this was born, a couple years ago actually. I'm going to warn you ahead of time: I will update very sporadically and it will take a while. Do bear with me and please review!


End file.
